The Visitor
by angelchoo
Summary: Vampires have been aware of the vampire wars that would soon happen. Covens had time to prepare for it. They must find their only chance of survival. One member of the coven was destined to find it and bring it back to his coven. Jasper was the one.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Again, I do not own anything Twilight Saga-related. Stephenie Meyer owns them. I wish I own Jasper though. Like most of you wish too.

**AN: **Hi! Thanks so much to everyone who supports Why Best Things Are Free. You just do not know how you make me happy with every review, story alert, favorites alert, and even author alert.=)

This is a new story. Jasper will be a vampire here. This has been passing through my mind for so long now that I just can't put it off again. Let me know if I can pursue with this one after the first chapter. Though I will not be abandoning my first story. I still have so many things to put in that one. Things are just getting juicier there. I just want to get this idea out of my system for the sake of my sanity.

Thanks!=)

* * *

She heard the swing move beside her. She swiftly moved her head to look at the cause of the movement. She swore she saw a shadow before the swing moved. It wasn't a windy night.

Bella's instinct was the one that decided it for her. She hastily stood up from the rusty, iron swing at the big front yard, which is overlooking the street, to go back inside their very big, but old and moldy mansion. She is already having goose bumps and she does not understand why.

Bella took a glance towards the street. It was unusually quiet in their neighborhood. Not even one of their nosy neighbors can be seen on the street, which was strange. It was Friday night. Kids usually flock on the streets to hang around since there aren't too many places of pleasure and stress-reliever in this tiny town. Those kids usually annoy Bella. They love to trespass in their property. Having dares as to whom will get near enough their mansion without being haunted by a ghost. Bella's older half-brother and younger half-brother had taken turns to guarding the property. But since tonight seemed to be quiet, Emmett and Jacob had decided to have a brother bonding time. Meaning a night of porn flicks and video games sucking up the bonding part. Bella on the other hand decided to come out to get some fresh air, taking advantage of the seemingly quiet neighborhood with the absence of the nuisance kids and their meddlesome mothers.

Bella has always disliked a lot of their neighbors since they had first arrived. Most of them had been nosy. She could not blame them though. Three orphans arriving, claiming a very large piece of land with a very big mansion that has been eyed by some locals already--- that surely caused quite a stir and quite some hostile reception.

Minus the irritating neighbors though, Bella had fallen in love with the neighborhood itself. It was quiet in a beautiful way. And it was really breathtaking--- with well-tended lawns and houses that looked like they came from a story book. In fact, their mansion is the only thing that seemed out of place with its paint coming off and with its mythical surroundings.

Bella was still lost in her thoughts when she heard a sound behind her. Like footsteps on air. She shrugged off the uncomfortable feeling of someone watching her. But when the horrible goose bumps at the back of her neck wouldn't go away, she turned back towards the house with abrupt steps.

But something blocked her way. It was fifteen feet away. She should have shouted, but only a puff of air came out from her mouth. She instinctively looked up.

In front of her stood the handsomest man she has ever seen in her entire life.

And he looked dangerous.

Ooooo ----- ooooO

He is tall and lean. Muscular, but not brawny. Very fit. Very pale, white skin covered his body. He wears his hair a little longer than what is average for men-- it goes down to below his ears. It was wavy and honey blonde with streaks of white. His hair gleamed even in the dark. It was mesmerizing.

Bella stood shocked and fascinated.

A growl caused her to return to the present. _The man fucking growled, Bella! Get out of here! Now! _Her mind was shouting at her, prodding her to make her escape, but she couldn't.

Bella met his eyes and gasped. Black eyes… black eyes looked down on her. She should have been scared by now-- but strangely, she was not. Surprised but not scared.

The guy's ethereal beauty made Bella's woman instinct win, so instead of shouting, she smiled at him. _I fucking smiled at probably my killer. Or rapist. Good going, Swan. Freaking brain damage. Emmett is right. _She declared quietly. Bella took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly, curiosity and fascination still evident in her voice. Bella could not get over his breathtaking beauty no matter how her inner self is warning her.

He didn't answer. She stopped smiling as she saw the changes on his face. There was more hunger in his eyes as he came nearer her. And his white, straight teeth were bared as if he is there to eat her alive.

_Fuck, he looks hungry… and I seemed to be the… food? _Bella asked herself. So little does she know that it is the truth.

Bella started to back off. The fear was starting to creep in as the guy continued to walk slowly towards her. "W-what are you doing? Who are you?" Bella managed to blurt out before she covered herself with her hands instinctively as he came nearer. "What the--- hey… back off or I'll shout… Hey… I said… w-who are you? What do you want? I'm not fucking rich! I don't have money with me. Hey… I'm still a fucking virgin you won't enjoy me… hey!" She is truly getting nervous now.

But again, he did not answer her as if he did not hear her. Instead he continued to lessen the distance between them --- through small but sure strides. Bella knew that she can never escape whatever happens. The look in his eyes confirmed her suspicions. And her feet were not cooperating. It was as if her feet were suddenly bound to their spot.

_Fuck. _Bella thought. _I'm going to die. I just know it. At least I'll not die a virgin and… he is quite hot. _She tried to console herself. He was almost in front of her now. Bella felt nauseous. She swore she saw very sharp, white teeth among the straight ones and a very deep—almost animalistic hunger in his eyes.

_Who is this man?! _Bella is losing reasoning already. She jumped when he grasped her shoulders hardly… his fingernails boring onto her shoulders.

Bella cringed.

Out of impulse, she slapped him.

Ooooo ----- ooooO

_Crack!_

"Fucking ouch!" Bella's hand, which found its way to the guy's cheek, was swollen and seemed to be broken.

But at least that seemed to wake the guy from his senses. Bella was glaring at him, while softly and carefully cradling her hand with the other. Embarrassment was evident on the guy's pale face even though there was no trace of a blush. Bella stopped glaring and started gaping. The guy looked… calmer now.

He met her eyes. Bella blushed.

"I--- I'm sorry..." he had said, apologetic, abruptly looking away and swallowing constantly. His voice was a deep, cold one with an accent that made Bella shiver. He pushed a few locks off his eyes, revealing his whole face.

Bella was caught by that gesture, all fear suddenly forgotten. _T-that was… such a very sexy gesture. Oh crap… did I just say that? Bella, he almost killed you or whatever it was that he was about to do._

_Well… he could have raped me? Shucks! But will it be rape if I was willing?_

_You are fucking crazy._

_I am. But he is so damn beautiful. Look at that sexy hair and… fuck… those lips, the jaw, I so swear he has dimples!_

_Shut up! You don't even know who he is! But still--- oh God, the abs… I'm sure it's six pack under that fit shirt._

_Jerk._

Bella controlled her inner ramblings as she took another deep breath. Curiosity swallowed any other things she is feeling at the moment. Except for the attraction she felt towards the dangerous guy.

"Who are you?" she asked with a trace of wonder in her voice. The guy looked at her abruptly as if surprised by the sound of her voice. He gazed at her for about a minute before answering with his deep, cold voice.

"I am Jasper. I am your vampire, Bella." He declared calmly.

And then everything blacked out on Bella.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry. I'm a cathartic person so I just have to post this. This is a Jasper and Bella story. So once again, if you do not like the pairing, just please do not read? To avoid both negative feelings on our parts. Thanks. And please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything Twilight Saga-related. Stephenie Meyer owns them all. If I do though, Jasper would have twin boys with Bella in Breaking Dawn.

**AN: **Sorry for the late post. I've really been busy for holidays.

Hope you'll like this one! This may answer some of your questions.

And thank you for the reviews, story alerts, and for adding me up to your favorite stories. I appreciate them all.=) This chapter is dedicated to all of you. Thanks for waiting patiently!

* * *

Bella woke up feeling sore. She tried to move her left arm, but a pain shot through it that she bit her lower lip to stifle the loud groan trying to escape her lips.

_What the---_

**TOG.**

"Ouch!" she shouted. She had tried to stand up when her head hit something hard. She looked up. It was her bed post. The leg part.

"What the fuck?!" she cursed as she sat up straight. She looked around. She was in her room, no doubt about it.

"But why the hell was I on the floor?" then she inspected her left arm. "Fuck. Why the hell do I have bruises on my arm? And why the hell does my right hand feel broken?" A string of profanities coming out of her mouth as she started to massage her hand. It was sore. She inspected her other arm. Her right arm seemed to be free of purplish marks. She let out a sigh of relief and begun to stand up.

Then she felt it. A sudden jolt of pain surged through her left leg up to her left hip, causing her to collapse back on the floor. "Shit!" Bella shouted. The pain from her leg and hip was not worse, but it surprised her. It was like a sudden electric shock.

Bella slowly unbuttoned her jeans and lowered it to reveal her hips. To Bella's horror, there was a bruise there a size of an egg yolk. Bella lowered her jeans completely and saw tiny purplish spots on her upper and lower thighs.

"What the hell happened to me?" She ran a hand through her brown locks as she tried to regain even just a little information from her twisted brain.

But she couldn't. No matter how hard she had tried to squeeze her brain of anything. All she remembered was sitting in the iron swing and then walking back towards the house. That was all. She couldn't even remember going up to her room.

Bella's brows furrowed. Curiosity is human nature. "I am not fucking Pandora, but this is just so strange. And I couldn't remember anything." She mumbled to herself. She was still sprawled on the floor, thinking about her bruises. After a while, she took a deep breath and stood up, clutching to her bed for support. "Whatever happened to me must be Emmett's or Jacob's doings. I'm going to fucking kill those two," Bella muttered, sure of her conclusion. She managed to stand up without stumbling back to the floor and slowly made her way to her closet.

That was when she felt it. The goose bumps. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing on attention. She shivered. Bella turned around swiftly and came face to face with the window on the side of her door. Her mouth fell open in surprise. The window was ajar. And she never opened it yesterday. She was sure of that. in fact, it was never opened before. Because she couldn't open that particular window. Not even the monster grips of her muscled half-brothers could. The lock of that window was so rusty it was stuck; it wouldn't budge even just a millimeter.

_Fucking weird. _Bella thought as she slowly walked towards the window to close it.

She wasn't aware of the pair of golden eyes staring right at her.

---000---

He hasn't hunted for a while. Because he was so focused in looking for her in the past few days. When he smelled her, he needed to follow her scent before it got lost. It was growing fainter and fainter by the moment he thought he'd lose her.

And then it suddenly got stronger. Her scent had led him to a crumbling, old mansion in a small, secluded town. He had quietly entered the house because it was where her scent was stronger. But she was nowhere in sight. Only her two brothers were there, talking about her and laughing about some silly things she had done. It took all of his restraint not to break their necks and suck them dry. They smelled so delicious.

But he couldn't hurt them. He needs information from them. And he might need them to get to Bella.

_Bella. _He had heard her brothers mentioned her name several times as he was eavesdropping on their babble. He needed distraction from his thirst. He needed information regarding Bella. Her brothers were the only sources right then.

Then he had smelled her. He had never felt that way towards any food source before. He knew he couldn't resist. He has been warned. She was his singer.

Her smell was tempting. Mouthwatering. Simply delicious. She was like chocolate. He was like someone who has been deprived of one for so long. He needed indulgence.

And before he could control himself, Jasper had involuntarily let his instincts take him to where she was. He was out of the mansion even before it registered on his mind.

He had blocked her path. He refused to let his brain control him. He needed a taste. Just one taste. The ache in his throat was becoming unbearable. Agonizingly unbearable.

He heard her asked who he was, but he ignored the question. He focused on her emotions. He was an empath. He could feel emotions and project them. Bella was feeling shock and fascination towards him, with the latter being the dominant one.

Wrong feelings. The fascination he felt from her increased his want. His need. He had continued to walk towards her until he reached her. He gripped her shoulders. She smelled so good he was about to strike and let the consequences be damned…

When her emotions shifted. The sudden switch of emotions slightly woke him up, giving him even just a little sense of rationalization. The sudden fear the woman was emanating almost knocked him down to his feet. It was strong. Stronger than the usual emotions he can feel from other people.

He had stopped, all coherent thoughts coming back to him. His father's words "You need to bring her back safely" suddenly echoed in his mind. And unexpectedly, her attempt to wake him up with a slap actually worked. Though he knows the hand she used to hit him was badly hurt.

Jasper met her eyes. He apologized sincerely. He never really meant to scare her, what more to hurt her. He could feel her anger and fear towards him that it shamed him a little. He was supposed to gain her trust, not to destroy her the first time they met.

Then her emotions shifted again. He was thrown off-guard. The woman was a vortex of emotions. He could suddenly feel admiration and lust. But before he could say anything, she had asked the same question. "Who are you?"

Jasper had looked at her for a moment. And before he could stop himself, he had blurted out, "I am Jasper. I am your vampire, Bella."

Which was a wrong move on his part. She shouldn't find out. Yet. Until it was time for her to find out. He needs to immediately find her so he could be near her, his father had said, but she shouldn't find out yet. Until _**they **_said so.

Then she fainted. Jasper had to wait for her to regain consciousness before he could do any damage control. He couldn't do it with her eyes closed. Jasper had maintained his distance from her while waiting for her to wake up, holding his breath so as not to be overwhelmed by his thirst.

She did wake up after a few minutes of lying in the grass. He was immediately beside her the moment she had opened her eyes. And before she could scream or do anything stupid, Jasper had looked straight into her eyes. He almost got lost in them. They were beautiful. Doe-shaped and chocolate-brown. But Jasper knew he had to do it, fast. He did not break their eye contact as he slowly and clearly uttered the words without breathing.

"You will forget about meeting me, Bella."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he saw her eyes glazed. She had looked momentarily stunned. Then she nodded slowly. Jasper had felt relieved. It worked. He saw her drift back to sleep.

Carrying her in his arms was torture for him. He didn't breathe, but her blood still called to her. Jasper needed to carry her inside the house. He could not leave Bella alone, exposed. Especially now that he had found her. _**They**_ might be lurking around. He and his family don't trust _**them**_.

Jasper had used the front door since none of the windows were open. He passed by the living room, oblivious to Bella's two brothers who were both snoring, unmindful of the visitor who had just entered their house, uninvited, and carried her upstairs. When he opened her room, her scent overwhelmed him that he needed to get away fast. It hit him so suddenly he felt like he was bathing in a pool of the freshest human blood. For a vampire, that would be the best bath ever.

He couldn't stand it. He had not even reached Bella's bed. He had thrown her on the hard wooden floor before he could snap and drink her precious blood right then. He opened the nearest window he could reach and jumped from it.

_Jasper, you need to hunt. Badly. _He told himself as he went running to the nearest forest. _You will not meet her again without feeding.__ And hey, bruises and maybe broken bones are better than death. _Jasper defended himself as he remembered the way he had thrown her on the wooden floor. He'll be surprised if she will not sport bruises when she wakes up.

---000---

"Do not fucking laugh at me, Edward." Jasper said in a warning tone. He had tried calling Carlisle, his father, since he got back to his log cabin in the woods. He had hunted right after he came out from Bella's mansion and had been able to take down two mountain lions and almost a whole herd of deer because of his thirst. He hasn't hunted for two whole days since he caught her scent so as not to lose her. He followed her faint scent until it got stronger and led him to that crumbling, old mansion.

Instead of Carlisle though, it was Edward, his brother, who answered his call after several tries.

Edward's laughter just made Jasper more impatient by the second. "Edward. Fucking give the phone to Carlisle. Why the hell did you answer me anyway? Why was his phone with you?" he asked in irritation. "And why are you laughing?"

The laughter stopped. "Nothing, Jazz. Alice's vision made me laugh." Edward replied lightly from the other end of the line.

"Oh… Alice…" Jasper whispered. He wants to hear her voice. To see her. To embrace her. To make love to her. To fuck her senseless. He misses her so badly. She was his wife. _Was. _They had just been recently divorced. Alice had said it was necessary for the family's survival in the upcoming Vampire Wars. She had seen it in her visions. Alice was a seer.

It had hurt Jasper a lot. Alice was his life. His light. His direction. _She still is._ He thought. But he also has a duty to do. A destiny to fulfill. An obligation to his family. Alice had seen that. Alice had seen everything. Even Bella. But she never shared all her visions regarding her. Edward, who can read minds, was asked by Alice not to reveal anything he has seen on her head that she was not yet ready for Jasper to know. Alice had said Jasper needed to fulfill whatever is destined for him on his own, or it will alter the future for him and his family. It will not end up good. Alice even asked Jasper not to contact her in any way. She will be the one to contact him if she's seen he needs intervention.

Jasper left his family with a broken heart and without any clue to where and when he'll find Bella. He doesn't even know her name until he heard one of his brothers talked about her last night.

Edward, clearing his voice, cut Jasper's thoughts.

"Edward, where is Carlisle? I need to talk to him," Jasper said patiently. "I… I found her… and Edward, I do not know what to do with her." Jasper spoke his next words with caution. "If Carlisle is not there, can you ask… I mean… has Al… Alice seen anything?"

There was silence at the other end of the line for quite a while. Edward must have been reading Alice's thoughts or asking her if she has seen something. When Edward finally spoke, there wasn't any hint of mockery. "I'm sorry, Jasper. She hasn't seen anything… yet. I read her thoughts. I asked her if she has seen something when I wasn't around too. Nothing." Jasper heard Edward took an unnecessary deep breath. "Jasper… All she said was this: you have to do the thing you think will _**least**_ work on her… whatever that means, I do not know. But I do trust you, Jasper. I'll tell Carlisle you called. He's currently in another meeting with _them_. You know no means of communication is permitted in those kinds of meetings."

Jasper very well knew what those kinds of meetings were and where they were held. One of those meetings had decided his fate. One of those had decided the fate of chosen humans and all vampires.

_Ironic. They hold meetings for destruction. Fucking joke. It would not have been strange if those attending the meetings were from the same side. But no, none of them were. They exist only for their covens. The world is indeed coming to an end. _Jasper thought sarcastically.

"All right, Edward. Thank you. Say hi to Esme for me, will you? And to Rosalie and Kate too. See you soon." Jasper managed to say. He was about to end the call when Edward stopped him.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"I'm glad it was you. No one among us would do any better." Edward's voice was sincere.

"I'm glad it was me too." And Jasper meant it. "I couldn't have let any of you with those kinds of responsibilities. You know very well that I will die for you. For all of you."

"We know that, brother. We would do the same if we were on your place."

Jasper nodded, even though Edward could not see it. "I'll see you soon, Edward. I have to go now. I need to watch her from now on. I have a feeling that soon enough, her life will be in danger."

He heard Edward's laughter from the other side. "Your feeling is never wrong, right?" Jasper laughed too. Freely. Unguarded. For the first time since he left his coven.

"Bye, Edward." Jasper said after some time. "I really have to go and Kate must not be too happy with me for keeping you for so long. Just tell Carlisle I called. I'll call again. Don't call me. I don't want any unnecessary listeners from my side of the line."

"All right, all right. I'll hang up now. Bye, Jasper, remember Carlisle's words. _Not yet_. He'll call soon if it's time," Edward said. "And oh… watch your back, Jasper." There was worry in his voice.

"You know I will." He answered softly.

---000---

Jasper had gone back to the mansion after his conversation with Edward. He sat at one of the trees surrounding the area and waited for her to wake up. He had witnessed her clumsiness as she hit her head on the leg of the bed.

Then he flinched a little when he saw her notice the bruises on her arm. He saw her remove her pants and groaned at the sight of the bruises on her hip and thighs. He could feel her anger and her curiosity. Skepticism topping the list of her feelings.

_Shit, I did that. _He thought. _But she was the one who did that one. _He shook his head as he saw her absentmindedly massaging her right hand, which she used to hit him.

Jasper instinctively jumped from tree to tree to get closer to her window when he saw her stiffen. He stopped moving, even though he knows she could not see him. He was hidden behind a few trees away and still unseen from her human eyes.

Bella had moved closer to the window; her disbelief increased. He followed her with his gaze as she closed it. He was lost in thoughts.

_How am I going to get to her?_

---000---

"Bella Babe!"

"Belle Dandy!"

Bella found herself lifted in the air by two pairs of arms. One, long and tanned; the other fair and muscular. "Guys, need to breathe…" she managed to utter. Two male laughter echoed, a combination of a rich bass and a deep baritone. They had put Bella down and followed her to the large kitchen like guard dogs, shoving each other in the way.

Bella shook her head at the childlikeness of her brothers and sat at one of the chairs in the counter. She noticed the plates of food on the kitchen counter. "Wow. So you two cooked." She said with mock astonishment. Jacob, the tall, tanned one, guffawed. "Of course. We know our way around the kitchen, Bells." He said as he plopped down at the seat on her right and started spooning food onto his plate. Jacob eats like there's no tomorrow, but he can also cook. Bella knew it was him who had cooked. If it was Emmett, the kitchen would have looked like a disaster.

Bella smiled at Jacob and threw a small punch on his arm as she poured herself some cereal and milk. "I'm just kidding. Love yah, Jake." Jacob grinned back and started wolfing down food. Jacob was younger than Bella by two years. He was her half-brother with Renee's third husband Billy Black. Billy had died of a car accident with Renee just a few months ago, leaving her, Jacob, and Emmett alone in the world.

Bella glanced at his other brother as he sat on her left side. Emmett felt her gaze and grinned at her, his dimples showing. Bella grinned back as Emmett immediately paid his attention back towards his food. Emmett is worse than Jacob. He eats like a starved puppy every time. _I'm a growing boy. _He always says every time Bella notices his appetite.

_Emmett. _Emmett was Renee's first child. Her child to her first husband, Emerson McCarty. Emerson died of plane crash when Emmett was just a year old. Renee got married again to her second husband, Charlie Swan, Bella's father. Bella was born a year later. She and Emmett happily grew up together. Emmett loves Bella to bits and she loves him just as much.

Then Charlie died because of a car accident when Bella was a year old. Charlie was the chief of police at a small town called Forks and he was chasing a criminal when his car sped uncontrollably down the highway, crashing to a tree. Renee was heartbroken. Billy Black, Charlie's best friend, had been the one to console her. They fell in love after a short while and got married. Jacob was born a year later.

They all grew up with Billy as their father. Billy had treated both Emmett and Bella like his own. He had loved them equally, just as much as he loves his son, Jacob. Jacob on the other hand adored his two siblings. Sibling rivalry was never an issue among the three of them. Though Emmett and Jacob always got engaged in fist fights for Bella. They made themselves her protector. The bullies never had a chance.

Their family had been living a simple, but happy family life until Billy and Renee both died in a car accident, leaving this house to them. It was Renee's parents' house. Their will gave it to Renee, but since Renee was dead, it was transferred to her children. The three of them left Forks, where too many bad memories had happened, and decided to live here, another small town. Their inheritances from their fathers had secured their futures for them. College plans and a comfortable sum of money were left to each of them.

The three of them decided to continue their studies at the town's high school. Emmett was in fourth year, Bella in second year, and Jacob in first year.

"So… I decided to skip basketball practice today." Emmett's booming voice disturbed Bella's thoughts. She turned towards her brother. There was a proud smile on his handsome face. "Em, why are you skipping basketball practice today? Are you sick?" she asked in worry. Emmett and Jacob are members of the basketball varsity in school and they have practice every weekend. Emmett has never been absent.

Then Bella shook her head. "No you are hell not sick, you big lug." She declared, shaking her head. Emmett's grin widened. He loves it when Bella curses. He had always complained that Bella has a _pure mouth, _so he had made a vow that he will transform Bella into a bad mouth. After a few months of cursing in front of Bella, she was converted.

"Yeah, I'm not." He answered.

Bella turned towards Jacob, who just shrugged, and looked back at Emmett for his explanation. "What, Em?" she asked, curiosity in her voice.

Emmett just shrugged. "Nothing. I just feel like it." He smiled. He just looked so adorable that Bella has to return the smile. "You know Em, you should not make a habit of skipping practice. How will you maintain your gorgeous physique?" Bella asked with a dramatic tone in her voice. Emmett nodded. "True, Bella Babe, I have gorgeous physique, but I just don't feel like it. I have hang over." Emmett was pouting now.

"Liar." Bella declared, but she was smiling. Then she turned towards Jacob. "And you, little brother?" Jacob glared at her. "Come on, Belle Dandy, I am not so little, am I? And of course I'm going to practice. I am not going to earn myself an hour run around school on Monday as punishment from coach unlike him,." he pointed his lips towards Emmett who was still pouting like a four-year old. Emmett stuck his tongue out at him. "Coach will not punish me."

"He will too, Em. Don't you dare disagree. Coach Clapp is known for his… rigid training." Bella said as she finished her breakfast and stood up from her seat. "While you're staying at the house, make yourself useful. Clean the house, Em." She declared in a serious tone. Emmett was now sulking, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Start with the dishes. Don't worry, bro. I'll make dinner." Bella kissed Emmett on the cheeks and walked out of the kitchen. "See yah later, Em. We'll bring your jeep to school. My truck won't start." Emmett nodded as he tossed her his keys. Bella turned to Jacob. "Meet you outside, Jake." Jacob nodded.

"Fine." Emmett muttered as he returned to his breakfast. "I'll clean the dishes, but not the house." He whispered. Jacob stood up from his seat and patted Emmett's head. "See yah, big oaf." He mockingly kissed Emmett on the head. Emmett swung his arm, but Jacob was able to move out of his reach. "You missed, Emmy boy. See yah later! Don't worry, I'll tell coach you are sick. Sick of practice." He laughed louder. Emmett threw him a bun.

------

A while later, Emmett heard his jeep zoomed away. Emmett finished his breakfast. He stood up to clean the dishes while whistling a boy band song he heard from the radio this morning. "Shit, I'm suffering from last song syndrome. And it's a Backstreet Boys' song." He exclaimed, though he kept on whistling the chorus.

Then he heard the doorbell rang. He stopped in the middle of soaping a dish, his expression serious. Then he smiled as he washed his soapy hands. "Fucking Bella forgot something again." He said as he went out of the kitchen to open the door.

"Bella Babe, there's no need to ring the door---" Emmett stopped in mid-sentence. "Who are you?"

---000---

"Belle Dandy, what happened to your hands?" Jacob asked curiously when he noticed Bella massaging her right hand. He was the one driving them to school. Bella glanced at him suspiciously.

"Good you reminded me. What the hell happened to my hands, Jake?" she asked, a little irritated, Jacob gave her a skeptical look before turning his attention back on the road.

"Bella, how the hell will I know?"

"You mean you don't? You and Emmett do not have anything to do with my hand and my bruises?"

"What bruises?" Jacob's voice rose a little. Bella silently cursed herself. _Of course they won't hurt you, Bella. They fucking love you. And now Jacob is playing the protective brother role. He's now going to jump at anyone who will approach you within an inch's radius. _Bella cleared her throat. "Oh. Bruises. Just minor ones. I might have fallen off the bed, Jake." _In fact, I was lying on the floor of my room when I woke up and I couldn't even remember being in my room._

Jacob looked at Bella seriously for a while, then he laughed. "You are right, Bella. Bruises come naturally to a klutz like you."

"Thank you very much, Jake," she replied with an icy tone, though she was relieved that Jacob believed her. She doesn't need him shadowing her the whole day just because she had bruises and could not remember how she got them.

Jacob and she rode in silence the rest of the way to school. Angela, her only friend, met her at the parking lot. They have make up class this Saturday in one of their subjects.

Angela has a huge crush on Jacob and she was drooling when Jacob had said hi. Bella pulled her inside the school as Jacob met some of his friends. Jacob was a very friendly guy just like Emmett. Rumors don't bother them as much as they do bother Bella.

All throughout the day, Bella could not concentrate. She kept on looking outside the window of their classroom. She felt someone was looking at her. Angela noticed how distracted she was and she has been worried. She kept on passing notes to Bella as their teacher kept on giving them the lectures they had missed. After the make up class, Angela invited her for a coffee at the only coffee shop in town. Bella agreed so Angela would stop making a fuss. She sent a text message to Jacob telling him where she was going and that Angela would bring her home since he's still on practice until six in the evening. _Angela has a car._ She added in the message so that Jacob would not worry about her walking in the streets without a guy by her side.

There were a few students inside the coffee shop, but it was not crowded. They ordered and Bella started the conversation so Angela would stop looking at her curiously. Their conversation started with movies, but it ended up to Jacob. All they talked about since then was Jacob. Bella loves Angela but she wished she'd shut up.

Bella had breathed a sigh of relief when Angela decided they should come home. On the way out of the coffee shop, Bella felt the same thing again. That someone was looking at her. But this time, her feeling about it was stronger. She stopped and turned around the coffee shop. There were a few familiar faces. Until her eyes landed on him. He was sitting at a high stool near the counter.

Her breath hitched. He was someone she doesn't know. And he was _beautiful_. Strong jaw, full lips, pert nose. He has a very pale skin, like ivory, which looks good on the black knitted sweater he was wearing. He wears his hair long. It was straight and it fell down to his shoulders. And his eyes. His eyes were gold.

He was looking straight at her.

Bella blushed, but she couldn't look away. Angela's voice disturbed her thoughts. "Bella? Bella, are you all right?"

"Huh?" she broke her eye contact with the guy and looked straight in the worried face of Angela. She tried to smile. "Oh, yeah. I just thought I saw someone I know." Angela nodded, but she still looked suspicious of Bella. She let Angela pull her out of the coffee shop. Bella chanced a glance at the counter.

The said guy wasn't there. Nor was he anywhere inside the coffee shop.

---000---

Bella could not forget the coffee shop guy. Her thoughts were on him until Angela dropped her off to her house.

_It was not because you like her Bella. _She blushed at her thoughts. _Yes, he was cute. Well, gorgeous, but it wasn't because of that._

And it wasn't. Bella could not forget him because of the way he had looked at her.

_It was familiar. As if someone had looked at me that way before. I just can't remember. _She thought as she reached their front door. She opened it using her keys.

"Emmett! I'm home!" she called as she entered the house.

"In the kitchen, Bella Babe!" She heard Emmett's voice reply. Bella skipped to the kitchen, stumbling along the way just before she can reach the doorway that led to the kitchen.

Bella waited for the impact, but she felt strong, very cold hands catch her. Bella laughed as she stood up straight. "Gee, thanks, Em. But your hands are cold. What have you been doing?" She looked up at him.

She gasped as she found herself looking at a pair of golden eyes. "Who the fuck are you?" she was able to ask.

A laugh from behind her made Bella turn around. It was Emmett. "So I see you've met him. Bella, this is---"

"I believe I can introduce myself, Emmett." The smooth, deep voice said, which made Bella turn her attention back to him.

_Fuck, he is beautiful. More beautiful than the coffee shop guy. _She thought.

She heard Emmett laugh from behind her. "Sure, sure. If you're done with the introductions, just follow inside the kitchen, okay? Bella, you are cooking dinner, remember." She heard Emmett's footsteps echoed away.

She looked up at the guy in front of her. Bella blushed. He was smiling at her.

"H-hi… I'm Bella. As you heard my dope of a brother call me." She rolled her eyes. He laughed. A deep, masculine laugh. Bella loved it instantly. "Oh." She said as she realized she forgot to offer her hand for him to shake. She lifted her left had since her right one was still aching a little.

She felt herself redden once more when instead of shaking her hand; he got it and kissed it.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. I am Jasper Whitlock."

* * *

**AN: **Yes! Another introduction! Haha. =)

If you don't like the pairing, just please do not read.=) Yes, Edward will be with Kate. After all this is a Jasper-Bella story. You do not really expect Edward and Bella to end up together, do you? Plus I do not want Edward to be part of a love triangle here. I will make you love Edward here. Without Bella on his side. But there will be somebody to cause rift between Jasper and Bella. No, it's not Alice. After all, it's Jasper. He's sexier and hotter with a competition. We all love jealous Jasper.=)

Next chapter will be out soon. I won't say a date. But you should all know now that I would not be updating again until I updated my other story. =)

Thanks for your support!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything Twilight Saga-related; Stephenie Meyer owns them all. If I do though, Twilight will be darker than it is. The one that gives you goose bumps that has nothing to do with hunky vampires.=)

**AN: **Thank you for those who reviewed and for those who loves my story! Thank you also for subscribing to my story and for adding me to your list of favorite stories.

Most of you were curious about the coffee shop guy. I'm just glad he made some of you curious.

On to Chapter 3!

* * *

_Jasper Whitlock. Jasper. Wow. How in the world… I mean how could someone with a boyish name look like fucking Ares and Narcissus combined? _Bella thought as she kept on gazing at the gorgeous man standing in front of her. She took in his wavy, blonde hair, soft, full lips, well-defined jaw. His towering height and lean but well-toned physique. His smell. _Mint and rain_. Bella absentmindedly sniffed him. _Fresh like morning dew._

_Fucking perfect._ She declared to herself. _His hands are cold, but they are perfect. _She declared as she glanced at their hands. Jasper was still holding hers. Her gaze fell back on his face. She found herself getting lost in those gorgeous features again.

Jasper cleared his throat. Bella blushed as she realized she had been gaping at him. He was smiling a tight smile. But even if his smile looked forced, it was gorgeousness defined.

Bella averted her gaze as she pulled her hand from his. "Well… uh… nice meeting you, Jasper Whitlock."

"Nice meeting you too, Bella." Jasper answered with a perfect southern drawl.

_Fuck! He even has an accent. He's… wonderful. _She thought dreamily. But she was disturbed by another booming voice coming from behind her. She felt herself lifted on the waist from behind and twirled around in a circle. "Hiya, Bells! Miss me?"

It was Jacob. He put Bella down and grinned at her. Bella rolled her eyes. "No, Jake."

"Liar. You missed me." He said proudly. He was grinning from ear to ear until he caught sight of Jasper. "Who are you?" he asked with a serious tone in his voice. He immediately went near Jasper and posed the bouncer form Emmett has done awhile ago.

Jasper extended a hand. "I'm Jasper Whitlock. I'm---"

"… my cousin from the father's side. You haven't met him yet. Hell, I just met him today! We've been in touch through emails." Came Emmett's booming voice from behind Jasper. Jacob looked at Emmett curiously. "And when did you learn to use a computer, bro?"

Bella giggled. Even Jasper had to smile. Emmett looked like he was thinking about Jacob's question. Jacob shook his head and turned his attention back to Jasper. He smiled and shook Jasper's hand. "Whoah! Man you are cold," he said. "Anyway, nice to meet you. I'm Jacob. You can call me Jake."

"Nice to meet you Jake." Jasper answered, ignoring Bella's gaze at him.

"Jasper's going to stay for a few days and since we have rooms to spare, I thought it was just all right." Emmett explained, but he still looked like he was figuring out how to answer Jacob's question. "He's on the room between yours, Bella, and Jake's. I hope its okay."

Jacob just nodded. "No problem. So is dinner ready? I'm starved!" he announced as he made his way towards the kitchen. Emmett bounced behind him. Bella glanced another shy glance at Jasper before following her brothers.

Jasper sighed. _This is going to be both torturous and interesting._

---000---

He was standing near one of the windows in the bedroom Emmett has given him. He was testing his control. He wanted so much to get out of the house, but he controlled himself from doing so. Three human scents are too much for him. One of them being his singer is not helping much. Her brothers' scents were already mouthwatering. Enough for Jasper to lose control.

But Bella's scent overpowers their scents. Hers was more than mouthwatering. Hers was intoxicating. Addicting. It was making the venom in Jasper's body alive.

_Soon, Jasper. You will have a taste of her soon. You don't have a choice, do you? The time will come that she will be your only source. _He laughed bitterly. _So much for being a vegetarian. _He sighed.

Jasper was worried. He was worried for so many things. He was worried for the coven he has considered a family; if they will survive the vampire wars. He was worried about his relationship with Alice. He was still hoping that maybe after the wars, if they all came up alive, he and Alice can still repair their relationship. He couldn't live without her.

Jasper frowned. He stood still for a moment, his breathing shallow. He was trying to desensitize himself with the smell of Bella's blood, little by little. He just could not spend his entire time talking to her without breathing since vampires do not necessarily have to breathe. But he was sure he looks like someone suffering from constipation from the way Jacob and Emmett were looking at him since then.

_Emmett. _He was an easy one. Jasper did not regret controlling him. It was the only way Bella's big brother will let him in. He can feel the overwhelming fierce protectiveness Emmett has for both his siblings. The way Emmett looked at him, sizing him up when he opened the door to see who rang was enough for Jasper to make the decision. He gazed at him straight in the eyes and muttered the words he wanted Emmett to do.

_**(Flashback)**_

"Who are you?" Emmett's voice sounded surprised at the sight of him. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Jasper and resumed a perfect pose of a bouncer. He had crossed his arms over his wide chest and stood threateningly. He is at least 5 inches taller than Jasper.

But Jasper was not the least bit intimidated. After all, he was the dangerous one here. And the sight of Bella's brother wearing a soapy and wet flowery apron did little in his attempt to scare Jasper.

Emmett seemed to realize Jasper's gaze on him and he heard Emmett swore loudly when he realized what he has been wearing. He gazed back down at Jasper and was about to tell him off, but Jasper has had enough so he looked straight into Emmett's eyes.

Emmett's eyes glazed over and that was the sign. Jasper said his words carefully and clearly.

"You will let me in, will give me my own room, and let me live with you. I am a cousin from your father's side. A cousin whom you have been communicating through emails. I will be Jasper Whitlock if somebody asks about my name."

Emmett just stared at Jasper.

"Now Emmett, may I come in?"

He moved aside to let Jasper in.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Jasper's thoughts were disturbed by a beep from his phone.

It was a text message from Carlisle.

_**Jasper, son, please be careful. I just came from the meeting. I don't trust them. I know some of them will play dirty. It's better if you do not tell me where you are right now. One of them might read it from my thoughts. Alice promised to contact you if something emerges. All I can say to you now though, is not yet. Do not reveal what you are to her. It will put your life and hers in danger. See you soon.**_

Jasper did not reply. There is no need. Obviously, all he needs to do for now is to wait. Wait for the time that he can tell Bella who he is and what she is going to be for him.

Jasper laughed to himself. "I wonder how she will react when I tell her that she will be my future blood source."

How it will work, Jasper does not know. If he couldn't even stand the smell of her blood without her having an open wound, how could he control himself if he is to drink only her precious blood?

_Fucking vampire wars. _He thought angrily. _If they wanted to get rid of vampires, why don't they just kill those who deserve it? Those who feed greedily that they had been exposing our kind like what has been done before?_ He asked himself.

Three centuries ago, there was a group of vampires who did the duty of maintaining vampire secrecy: The Volturi. They live in the real world of the mythical beings. The Underworld. It was a world coexisting with the human world, invisible to the human eyes. There were passages leading to it from the human world that only vampires know. A lot of vampires live there together with the other beings of the underworld. They just go to the human world to feed.

Though a lot of vampires had chosen to live in the human world. Like Jasper's family and a few others.

A lot of vampires do not like the Volturi, but they respected them. They had been doing their jobs well. However, the time came when they started abusing their powers, taking possession of gifted vampires from other covens, forcing them to join the guards. If they don't, the covens were killed, including the gifted vampires. Many covens had been slaughtered. While this should have caused fear for the other covens, it caused hatred. Rebellion. Nobody appointed the Volturi to be the royals of their kinds. They just appointed themselves in the first place.

It caused an uprising. Covens had joined forces to overthrow the Volturi. Gifted vampires came together. The Volturi had been defeated. The vampire world had been peaceful for a few years.

But the peace did not last. Because right after the few years of feeling the joy of losing the Volturi, some vampires seemed to realize the same thing at the same time: there would be no one to stop them now. Greed overruled any other things they were feeling.

So all hell had broken loose. Some vampires started fighting over food. Humans. It got only worse because some vampires who had been quiet before had felt that if they do not fight, they will not be able to feed. The numbers of vampires fighting increased. Then they started to fight over territories. Humans were being slaughtered everywhere. Men, women, and even children. In Asia, Europe, Africa, America. It was like a holocaust.

_I had been one of those heartless bastards. _Jasper thought regrettably as he remembered his time with Maria. Maria was his sire. She used her to fight for her. He was a young major from the confederate army when she turned him. It was during the bloody vampire wars.

Jasper was a skillful soldier. He carried the skills when he was turned. Humans and vampires alike feared him. Maria had been happy to have him in her army.

_Thank God Alice had found me. _He sighed. _Alice. He brought me to the Cullens. They had shown me another way of living this damned life. _Alice has been waiting for him at a diner in Philadelphia. He walked away from Maria when he couldn't take it anymore. The emotions his victims were feeling had finally taken their toll on him. He left without looking back. Together, he and Alice had sought for the Cullen family, whom Alice had seen in her visions.

_The Cullens._ The Cullens was one strange coven. It is one of the few covens who were vegetarians. They only feed from animal. Jasper has had the hardest time of adjusting to the lifestyle, but after a few slips, Jasper got the hang of it.

_Obviously, a lot of vampires didn't get the hang of it. _He thought. A few years after he left Maria and he and Alice joined the Cullens, the vampire wars just got worse. The concerned heads of other covens, vegetarian or not, decided to put a stop to it. They decided to think of a possible solution that all vampires will agree to.

_Thus came the modified version of the vampire wars. _Jasper announced gloomily. He wondered if he was already projecting his emotions to the whole house.

The modified version of the vampire wars was a lesser evil than the first one, but evil nevertheless. It was the vampire version of God's Noah's Ark. The difference was in Noah's Ark, God wanted to free the earth of faithless, evil people; in the vampire wars, vampires just want to wipe out a few of their own so there will be no need to fight over territories. There will be plenty for everyone.

_As if that will stop the greedy vampires. What if the greedy ones remained triumphant while the innocent perished like the vampires who just eat when they are hungry or the vegetarian vampires like us? _He thought while shaking his head. "I just have to survive this. I'll fight for my family until the end."

He was the chosen one. Only one among the coven members will fight when the time comes. And Bella. Bella will have her part on the vampire wars. She will provide him her blood.

"It will be like a wrestling match. I'm going to be John Cena. I promise myself that. It didn't matter whether he was fighting the Big Show, Triple H, or Randy Orton. He just survives." He said loudly. "And Bella… I don't know what will be done to her after the wars." He said, not wanting to think about it. "However this may end, she doesn't deserve anything… dreadful."

He stood still for a few more minutes until he could no longer take the scent. Jasper opened the window in front of him and welcomed the fresh air.

Then he stiffened. He could smell another one. Another one of his kind. A vampire. Just as he was about to investigate, his cellphone rang. He answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Jasper."

Jasper swallowed a gasp forming on his throat. "Alice." It felt strange yet wonderful to feel her voice. But her tone brought him back to reality. That right now, he and Alice were very much at both ends of the line, far from each other.

"Alice, why did you call?" _Say you want me back. Say you need me back. _Jasper couldn't stop his mind from saying those words.

"Jasper, he's there." Alice whispered softly.

"What? Who… fuck." Realization dawned on him. "I can smell him, Alice. Who is he? What does he want?"

"Jazz, he wants your singer. He wants… Bella."

_Fuck. _Jasper just put down his cellphone when he heard the doorbell rang. _Shit._

---000---

"There you are, Jasper!" Jacob said loudly when he saw Jasper going down from the stairs. He was at the doorway. The door was opened behind him. Jasper stopped at the last step. Jacob was facing him, but someone was behind him.

"Jacob, where's Be---"

Jasper's words were cut by voice behind him. He immediately stopped breathing as he was caught surprised by her approach. _Why didn't I hear her come down? _Jasper asked himself as Bella stopped beside him. She looked up at him and smiled, "Hello, Jasper", before turning towards her brother. "Jake, who's the visitor? Is it Angela? I forgot a notebook in her car." Bella said thoughtfully as she trotted towards Jacob. Jasper stifled the growl emerging from his throat as he swiftly followed behind Bella. The two of them reached Jacob at the same time.

"Jake?" Bella asked. Jasper looked at Jacob.

_Shit._ One look in his eyes and Jasper knew. He was hypnotized.

"Jacob," Jasper said in a cool tone. Jacob just looked at him and moved aside so Jasper and Bella can finally see who was in the doorway.

Bella gasped when she saw who he was. Jasper swiftly looked at her. He can feel surprise, excitement, fear, curiosity from Bella. _What is the excitement for? Have they met? _He asked himself as he turned back to look at the guy. The guy was a vampire all right. His heart wasn't beating like his. He has the same pale skin. He has long, straight, red hair, which was left flowing. And he was as tall as Jasper.

Jasper growled soft enough for the visitor to hear. The visitor raised a brow at Jasper. Jasper can feel amusement and smugness from the guy.

The guy was looking at him intently and then his gaze suddenly fell to Bella, who was still gaping like an idiot. Jasper can feel his excitement and… thirst. _This is bad. _Jasper thought. Jacob was still out of his mind like Emmett had been awhile ago and will not be able to protect Bella if something bad happened. Emmett was nowhere to be seen. His scent was faint.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. Where's that dope when you need him? _Jasper thought frustratingly. _And he was supposed to be my cousin._

Before the guy could do anything, Jasper stepped in front of Bella, blocking her from the visitor's gaze. That seemed to wake Bella up from her senses. Jasper can feel her confusion and awareness behind him. Jacob was still looking dazed.

Jasper extended a hand towards the other vampire. He noticed that the vampire's eyes were gold. He felt a little relief. "Hello, I'm Jasper." He did not dare say his full name. The visitor grasped his hand strongly and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Jasper. I'm Cheiffer." His tone was velvety and smooth.

"H-hi… I'm… B-bella…" A voice came from beside Jasper. Bella just emerged from behind him and she was blushing as she extended her hand. Jasper narrowed her eyes at her, but Bella didn't seem to notice. Cheiffer got her hand and kissed the back of it, causing a low growl to escape from Jasper's throat. Cheiffer ignored him and smiled at Bella. Bella blushed more, Jasper saw Cheiffer's eyes turn black, but it immediately turned back to gold before Jasper can do anything.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. May I come in?" he asked.

"Yes, Cheiffer, please come in."

_Shit. _Jasper thought as Cheiffer moved past him. _Now he has been invited in and can come in and come out any time he wants to. Foolish Bella._

Jasper couldn't even understand how he was able to enter the house the first time he smelled Bella's scent when nobody has invited him inside. Because when he had tried to break in when Bella and Jacob left for school, he couldn't. That's why he needed to use hypnotism to Emmett.

He shrugged. _I'll ask Carlisle for his theory soon. _He left Jacob still standing at the doorway. He followed Bella and Cheiffer towards the living room. _But right now, I need to watch out for long hair before I leap and behead him. _

* * *

**AN: **You'll soon know more about the vampire wars. Jasper will need to explain it to Bella soon anyway. So what do you think? I hope you can see the avatar of my vampire in the Vampire Wars application in Facebook. That's how I envisioned Cheiffer to look like.

Please review. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything Twilight Saga-related; Stephenie Meyer owns them all. I do wish I own Jasper though so I can have him as my personal hunky bodyguard.

**AN: **Thank you to those who reviewed and for those who love my story! Thank you also for subscribing to my story and for adding me to your list of favorites.

Cheiffer is pronounced as Keifer. I just thought CH was cute. I swear Cheiffer is hot. I tried posting my Vampire Wars Avatar link, but it just won't work. My avatar is so hot I am in love with him. Anyway, **Twisted-Twilighter** and **NatalieLynn** noticed the strange spelling of his name.

And **NatalieLynn**! Thanks so much for being my beta!=) Love yah, Nat!

(It's because of her that my chapters improved a lot! She also noticed that this story is having a slow start. Yeah, it is. =) I'm still building it up because unlike WBTAF, this one's sort of unplanned as I have mentioned in the first chapter. Please have patience with me)

Don't forget **TwistedforTwilight's** stories! I love her stories and her too!=)

Anyway, on to Chapter 4!

* * *

So far, Jasper couldn't feel any malice from the vampire, but due to his uncanny ability to detect even the slightest danger because of his past and because of Alice's phone call, he knew this vampire couldn't be trusted. After all, he wants Bella too. He would just have to play it cool since he couldn't just lose it and expose what he really is to Bella.

_You are lucky, carrot-top,. _Jasper thought while sending a glare at Cheiffer as he followed him and Bella towards the living room.

Jasper watched as Cheiffer sat down on a couch in the living room. Bella seemed to be so taken with him that she almost slipped again. Thank God for vampire reflexes, Cheiffer was able to steady her. Bella was blushing as she sat on the couch beside the one on which Cheiffer was seated. Jasper sat beside Bella, careful to stay at the other end of their couch.

Jasper monitored Cheiffer's emotions. He was feeling thirst, but Jasper could see he's currently under control. Cheiffer had not once glanced at Jasper since entering the house. The long-haired vampire was solely focused on Bella. Aside from mild thirst, Jasper could feel curiosity, amusement, and adoration coming from Cheiffer. Still Jasper could see the strained look on his face. Cheiffer is having a hard time with Bella's blood.

_He's probably holding his breath like I did when I first caught her scent. I can't blame him, her blood is exquisite, _Jasper thought to himself. He was still having a hard time too, but he knew he could control himself better than Cheiffer could. _So you're not getting out of my sight, fucker._ He glanced at the doorway through his peripheral vision, and shook his head at the sight of Jacob still standing in the doorway. Jasper showed pity towards him and sent a huge amount of emotions to bring him back to the present.

Sure enough, Jacob awoke from his daze and was now looking at the doorway with a confused look on his face. Jasper might have laughed if he hadn't seen Cheiffer looking at Jacob with a similar confused look on his face too. Jasper felt smug. Of course Cheiffer does not know that he is an empath. It was obvious that Cheiffer was surprised that his hypnosis didn't last long on Jacob.

Jacob caught Jasper's eyes, grinned and closed the door behind him. Jasper knew though, that whatever was said to Jacob when he was under Cheiffer's hypnosis will remain in his head just like his own instruction remained with Emmett.

_He'd better not be Jacob's cous---_

Jasper barely finished the sentence in his thoughts when Jacob sat between him and Bella and smiled at Cheiffer. "So what brought you here, cous?"

Jasper groaned. _I thought so. _Bella's mouth was agape as she looked from Jacob to Cheiffer.

"You're cousins?" she asked, clearly skeptical. Jasper had to stop himself from snickering. He couldn't blame Bella. At least he and Emmett almost have the passable same features, but Jacob and Cheiffer were really very different. Not even one of their features was the same. Not even their skin or hair color. While Cheiffer was as pale as ivory, Jacob's dark russet skin brought to mind maple leaves in autumn. While Cheiffer had red hair; Jacob's was black. And the list of contrasting qualities went on.

Jacob's confused tone when he answered Bella only added to the humor Jasper was already feeling inside. Jacob's "Yes?" to Bella's question sent Jasper into fits of laughter, which earned him a glare from Cheiffer and matching skeptical looks from Jacob and Bella.

Jasper smiled at them all before focusing his gaze on Bella. He felt smug as he saw her catch her breath . _At least I still have an effect on her, _he thought as he watched Bella blush furiously and look away from him. He could feel a little amount of lust, adoration, anger, and panic coming from her.

"Nothing. I just remembered something," Jasper said, trying to stop himself from laughing at the look on Jacob's face. His gaze fell on Cheiffer, who glared at him in return. Jasper smiled another dimpled one and heard a quickening heartbeat. He didn't need to look to see that it was Bella's.

Ignoring Bella, Jasper paid attention to Cheiffer. "Well, your hypnosis does not seem to work so well," Jasper whispered, loud enough for only Cheiffer to hear. Cheiffer looked at him with daggers in his eyes, but Jasper could feel his sudden doubt and uncertainty. After all, hypnotism is one thing that any vampire should do well, and if one couldn't do it well, there was something wrong with that vampire.

_Of course I wouldn't tell him about my powers. I don't even know what he can do. If Alice hadn't called me, I would… Fuck. Alice._ _She… called me. I forgot about that. _

"What, Jacob? You said he is your cousin? From what side? I mean Renee's obviously not a red head and of course we would all know him if he was related on her side of the family, and Billy's side is a definite no too!" Bella's voice made Jasper break his eye contact with Cheiffer. Jasper studied Bella. _She's so perceptive. At least I can say that I wasn't given a complete lunatic for a singer after all. _

Jacob couldn't think of any answers. Jasper could still feel his confusion. Cheiffer, however, had the presence of mind to answer Bella. She is getting quite suspicious of him.

"I'm from Billy's side, Bella," he said. Jasper admired his caution. He waited for more information, which he could feed on, so he could answer Bella with something that will make her less suspicious. "I was the son of Billy's cousin. Apparently, my Mom was a redhead and I lived in Alaska all my life so that explains my skin tone." Cheiffer smiled and Bella was slightly dazed.

_The fucker dazzled her! _Jasper thought as a small growl escaped his lips. He felt Cheiffer's smugness, which did little for his restraint. Jasper stood up and instinctively almost attacked Cheiffer when the front door burst open, revealing a grinning Emmett.

"Halo everyone!" His loud voice was like a voice magnified through a microphone. Jasper's nose crinkled at the smell coming from the boxes Emmett was holding. He caught Emmett's gaze and stood up to help him with his load. He tried not to grimace as he greeted him like an old buddy.

"Hi, Em. I see that pizza is on the menu tonight," he said, trying hard not to show his disgust at the smell. Emmett grinned at him. "Yeah. Double cheese. I had a craving so I needed to go out for it. Eat up, Jasper. You look to thin. Not so McCarty-ish," he said, looking at Jasper from foot to head. Jasper just shrugged as he followed Emmett towards the living room.

_Any fucking minute now… _Jasper thought smugly.

"WHO THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU, DUDE?"

Jasper grinned satisfactorily.

---000---

Jasper was secretly glaring at Emmett. He had thought that Emmett would be playing the protective big brother and would not easily trust a stranger, but he was clearly wrong. The moment Jacob introduced Cheiffer as his cousin, Emmett had been very generous, offering the room next to his, and Jasper didn't feel any suspicion coming from Emmett. He easily trusted Cheiffer just like Jacob easily trusted him when they were introduced.

_Looks can really be deceiving. This guy might be a huge bear, but he is a fucking little teddy bear inside. _Jasper sighed.

"I didn't know you have a positive gene in your fucking DNA, Jake!" Emmett boomed out loud as he patted Jacob on his back. He looked at Cheiffer, who smiled a dazzling smile, pretending to size him up again. "I mean, Jake my man, look at his features. Are you sure he is your cousin?"

Jacob guffawed. "Are you switching to the other side, Em? I swear if I didn't know you better, I would say you are way too appreciative of my cousin," Jacob drawled lazily. Emmett opened his mouth to protest while Bella laughed and Jasper chuckled, but Jacob stuffed Emmett's mouth with a slice of pizza so big that he couldn't even make a sound. Jacob nodded approvingly at his handiwork and returned his attention back to his own slice.

"You know, Em, I can say the same for Jasper," Jacob declared as he chomped on his pizza, eyeing Jasper with a lazy grin attached to his face. Emmett chewed furiously so he can counter whatever Jacob was about to say. Bella looked at Jacob curiously. Jasper's eyebrow rose, which made Jacob's grin widen.

"Yeah, Jasper man, if not for the muscles, the dimples, and the skin color, I wouldn't believe you are cousins either," Jacob announced casually. Jasper felt nervous for a moment until he reached out to feel Jacob's emotions. He relaxed a bit when all he felt was humor.

"You know what, Jake, you are right," Emmett said, his mouth now free to talk. "I mean look, my side of the family seems to have gotten all the handsome looks and everything," he finished as he got another slice of pizza from the box. He looked at Jasper and smiled, looking apologetic. "No offense, man. You're good looking and all, but I just seemed to have a few advantages." Jasper stopped himself from retorting. He is quite enjoying this conversation. _I fucking miss Edward, Kate, and Rosalie. _He thought sadly as he listened to the brothers' bickering.

Then he felt it. Bella. He could see she was looking at him again. He can feel her fascination and awe.

Jasper sighed. _This woman's freaking me out. What is so fascinating about me? I mean I know, we vampires are beautiful creatures, but she's been staring at me like I'm some food she wants a taste of. _He smirked at himself. _Oh the irony of that one._

Jacob's laugh brought Jasper back to the conversation. "Em, man, you got me all wrong! I was talking about Jasper's good genes! I mean he obviously has the better version of your features." Emmett opened his mouth to say something, but Jacob stopped him. Bella looked amused. Cheiffer remained quiet.

"Look man, while your hair is curly and looks like the fucking brown toilet brush Bella just bought last week, Jasper's is more tamed, wavy and blonde," Jacob said casually, which earned him a giggle from Bella. "While your dimples are like that of a school boy's that can only catch the attention of married teachers and lonely, old school librarians and principals, Jasper's are more manly and can attract hot and lonely ladies at expensive bars and from sorority dorms."

"What the heck---" Emmett started, but Jacob cut his words as he looked at Bella, who was surprised at Jacob's sudden, malicious stares.

"… hell, he even caught Belle Dandy's eyes, and it's hard to catch her eyes," Jacob finished, winking at Bella. Bella blushed scarlet, and Jasper saw Cheiffer stiffen. He became alert, ready to spring into action if Cheiffer could not control his bloodlust. He monitored Cheiffer's emotions, but he also made himself listen to Bella's defensiveness.

"Hell, I don't! What are you talking about," Bella was saying. She was so red in the face that Jasper was surprised he was still in control. _And so was Cheiffer. _He thought, astonished. Jasper glanced back at him, and Cheiffer looked relaxed.

_This is so confusing. Awhile ago, he seemed unstable, and now when Bella's subconsciously offering herself by sporting that delicious color, he is suddenly in control? There really is something---_

"Whatever, Jacob! Emmett!" Jasper's words were cut by Bella's voice. He can feel her embarrassment. Bella stuck a tongue out at her brothers and turned to walk away.

_Very mature, Isabella. Very mature indeed. _Jasper thought, smiling to himself.

Jasper saw Bella give Cheiffer an embarrassed smile. Cheiffer just nodded and smiled an award-winning smile. Bella blushed furiously. Her embarrassment spiked.

Then she shyly glanced at Jasper. Jasper gave her one of his own dazzling smiles, making sure he was shoving his blonde waves out of his face. Women had always loved that gesture.

To Jasper's satisfaction, Bella seemed more than dazzled. Jacob has to clear his throat so Bella can wake up from her dreamlike state. She blushed when she realized she had been gaping at Jasper, excused herself, and hurriedly went upstairs, tripping only twice along the way.

Jacob and Emmett were still laughing at Bella as they finished the pizza. Jasper caught Cheiffer's eyes. He tried to read his emotions again, but all he felt from him was boredom.

Then Cheiffer stood up. Jasper's senses were all instantly more alert. But Cheiffer just smiled. "I'll go out for a bit. I'm a night creature, you know. I'll come back in a bit." He looked at Jacob and Emmett, who nodded, and met Jasper's gaze. They looked at each other for quite a long time.

Jacob and Emmett, who were both still laughing, were oblivious to the tension between the two vampires. Cheiffer broke the contact first and went out of the house. Jasper can feel his smugness.

_Why wouldn't he? He can come in and come out every time he wants too, now. _Jasper thought as he listened for Cheiffer's presence. He was nowhere near now.

Jasper stood up, pretending to yawn. He said good night to Bella's brothers and made sure they saw him climb up the stairs. Once he reached the second floor, he first checked to make certain that Bella was safe inside her room. He could feel a lot of emotions coming from her, but nothing too extreme. Satisfied, he then checked the floor for other unwanted vampire smells. Finding nothing, he went to his room and climbed out of his window to follow Cheiffer's scent.

---000---

It had been different since Jasper left. The mansion had been awfully quiet without him. He was never the joker of the family, but Jasper had always given them a sense of comfort, security, and peace. Edward stopped playing the piano as he gazed at the faces of his family. They were all in the living room (except for Carlisle, the father figure of this coven and Rosalie, one of his sisters), minding their own business and not talking to each other. It was the usual picture since Jasper left. Since Edward could read all their minds, he was the one most affected. They may not be talking aloud, but their thoughts were too much for him to bear right now.

_This is one of the moments I wish Jasper was here, _Edward sighed. He and Jasper often tag teamed since Jasper could feel every emotion while he could read every thought. They usually helped each other when it got to be more than one of them could bear. When Jasper felt very strong emotions that he couldn't bear, Edward would step in to ease whatever was bothering that person since he could read their mind. On the other hand, when Edward had too many thoughts floating around him and couldn't even tell what his own thoughts were, Jasper would send whatever appropriate emotion would slow down the thoughts so Edward could settle down too.

_And now, I have to do it all alone, _Edward thought as he took an unnecessary deep breath. He tried to concentrate on his family's thoughts one by one.

He frowned as he read Esme's thoughts. Esme was the mother figure of the family. She has always seen the good in everyone and she has the maternal instinct that never failed to show them how much she cared. It was hard for Edward to hear how much Esme was suffering from what was happening. He knew she couldn't stand even just the thought of someone leaving the family; Jasper's leaving has caused her enough sadness to make Edward thankful he wasn't an empath.

Esme was worried about the safety of the whole family, but she was more worried about Jasper. He might have had much better control now over human blood than before, but the one he sought after was his singer, and Esme was worried what that might do to him. Though Esme was more worried about _**them.**_ The vampires that were sent by other clans to stalk the other covens to see if they have found their savior for the vampire wars: the singer of the fighter of the coven.

Edward shook his head as he focused on Alice's thoughts. His brows furrowed. The little pixie he called a sister was thinking about random things again. She was thinking like that too much lately. She only does that whenever she doesn't want him to catch something in her head. _I know she is hiding something, _Edward thought as he looked at Alice, who was gazing out of the window. Edward had caught snippets of things on her mind and picked up something than finally revealed that Alice was up to something: she had called Jasper regarding a warning. But before Edward could pick up anything more, Alice's thoughts returned to random things again. Also, she was always out of the house. _She doesn't want me to see her visions even. _Edward thought, frustrated. _But I trust her. She will not put the family in danger. If she sees something bad, I'm sure she'll say it._

Edward felt a light squeeze on his hand. He turned and caught Kate's loving gaze. He hadn't heard her sit beside him on the piano bench. He felt a little guilty for unintentionally ignoring her these past few days, but Carlisle needed his help since Jasper was gone. He needed to be the protector of this family since Carlisle was either at the hospital where he worked as a doctor or in a _meeting_. He needed to focus on the whole family, and it was a big responsibility.

Edward smiled back at Kate, tucking a lock of brown hair behind her ear. "I was just reading everyone's minds," he said loud enough for Kate to hear. "I'm sorry about this, Kate. After all this, we're off on our second honeymoon," he promised. Kate squeezed his hand she still held.

"I understand. I love this family as much as you love it," she said, smiling. Then as fast as the smile appeared, it was gone and replaced by a frown. Edward cupped her chin.

"What's the matter, Kate?" he asked worriedly.

"It's Rosalie. We all miss Jasper, but she's been the most affected of us all. She won't even talk to me for long. She misses her brother badly," Kate said with sadness in her voice. "If only she could call him she'd be okay. But even phone calls were prohibited by Carlisle. He said it was Jasper's idea."

Edward pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head. "She has to understand." Kate nodded.

"She does, but it doesn't stop her from worrying over him." Kate answered. "I hope helping Carlisle at the hospital today will help divert her attention," Kate muttered.

Edward stiffened. "What do you mean hospital?" he looked at Kate. Kate frowned.

"Rosalie went to the hospital to---" Kate stopped in mid-sentence as she looked at Edward. Her eyes were wide. Edward nodded when he read what she was thinking.

"Rosalie doesn't go to the hospital. She hates seeing people suffering." Edward said seriously as he stood up and dialed a number. Alice and Esme had heard the tone of his voice, and they both looked at him in inquiry.

"Esme, Alice, Kate," he addressed the women in front of him kindly with his phone pressed to his ear. "Please go check the house and Rosalie's room. I'm calling Carlisle at the hospital. Rosalie might indeed be there. After all, she hasn't been herself for the past few days."

The three women nodded and disappeared before him. Carlisle answered after a few seconds.

"Hello, Edward? Is everything all right?" His father's voice was worried.

Edward sighed. "We're not sure at the moment, Carlisle. But I'd like to ask something, is Rosalie with you?"

Carlisle's tone was completely shocked. "Rosalie? Why would she be here? No, she's not here. Is everything okay, son? Son? Edward?"

"Uh, I'll call you in a while, Carlisle," Edward said and ended the call as he saw the three women approaching him. The looks on their faces said it all without any of them saying a word.

"Her scent is faint in the house; even in her room." Esme said, already sobbing dry tears. Alice was holding her. Kate handed Edward a small piece of paper.

"Found it tucked on her window sill."

Edward opened the note.

_**I am finding my brother. Do not look for me. I'll call you when I found him. And I will find him. Take care.**_

_**Rosalie**_

---000---

Cheiffer finished his call immediately when he heard Jasper coming. He knew that Jasper could not be easily fooled by his cool demeanor. He had been warned.

'_**Don't relax and don't think even for one second that you have fooled him. You can't fool someone like him so easily. Be careful. You don't want to destroy everything if he easily figures out your intentions. You are good at this, Cheiffer, especially in masking emotions. That's why I chose you. But even then, do not get over confident. Even just by looking at you, he can easily tell whether he can trust you or not. **_**'**

The warning was true. The moment Jasper saw him, Cheiffer saw how suspicious he was. But he knew how to deal with him. He knows about his empathic ability.

'_**You need to confuse him, Cheiffer. Show him different emotions.'**_

That's what he did. Yes, Bella's blood is so sweet it would have sent any vampire into an immediate frenzy, but he was not a human drinker. He loved the smell of human blood, but it had long since grown on him. It was more like a favorite perfume to him, than it was like food. But, he had to let Jasper feel his bloodlust. To show him he can be a danger. Then he reigned in that emotion and showed what he really felt: that he was in control. The look on Jasper's face was one of unresolved puzzlement.

_And who hasn't heard of The Major? _He asked himself. All vampires, new and old, had heard about the key players during the first vampire wars. The Major was one of the most prominent figures. He was even more popular than his sire. He admitted he was scared when he first met him awhile ago. He had to immediately mask that feeling so he couldn't read them.

"_**Never mess with him, Cheiffer. Give him a few reasons to trust you, but not too much that you will be too friendly. You see, Cheiffer, the Major can be your worst enemy, but he can also be your best friend. You wouldn't want to get too attached, though. It will behoove you to leave after your mission is complete unless you want to get involved in what's coming. The Major will be a big player once again in the coming wars.**_**"**

And Cheiffer agreed. Every vampire knew what the next vampire wars would entail. Every vampire, nomads or covens, would be involved. He could not be an exemption, but he could also not be a major participant.

"_**You should just know which side to choose, Cheiffer and you will live."**_

Cheiffer sighed. The vampire who sent him had been mysterious, but he never dared to ask for that vampire to elaborate. All he knew is that he could trust that vampire. In exchange of his ensured safety, he agreed to help that vampire just for this mission. He wanted to live. He may hate this damned life, but since he had no other life, he learned to love it. He, as a nomad, has the least chance of survival in the coming wars. But the vampire who sent him ensured his safety and had offered him a place in their coven until after the war.

_That vampire has a reason for me to believe every word. _Cheiffer thought.

_Here he comes… five—four--- three--- two---_

"Cheiffer."

Cheiffer turned around to face him.

"Hello, Major Whitlock."

* * *

**AN: **I just wanted to visit the Cullen family for a while.

I know some of you are thinking where the romance is between Jasper and Bella, and all I can say is, it would not be seen yet. After all, Jasper is still head over heels for Alice. Yes, Bella is attracted to him, who wouldn't be right? But for now that is all there is. But I assure you it will come to that. =) I also know there is too little of Bella here. You'll see most of her on the next chapter. I just want to set a foundation for something in this chapter.

So, where do you think Rosalie had gone? And who do you think sent Cheiffer?

By the way, I'll be updating my stories every weekend after this one, but alternately. So you'll get two updates for each story every month. I am applying for a permanent job now (I've been a freelance writer for almost a year now) so I'm having job interviews thus the late posts.

Thanks for the support! Please review.=)


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything Twilight Saga-related; Stephenie Meyer owns them all. If I do though, each character will have a book solely for them.

**AN: **The link for **Cheiffer's pic** is on my profile page. Thanks to Nat—why didn't I think of that?

**Story rec: Chances by Jezebel Whitlock--- **if you have J and B stories, just message me and I'll gladly read them. Or can you suggest other J and B's I might not have read yet? I think I'm running out of them.

And an apology to NatalieLynn, my beta, for posting this w/o her betaing.=( Forgive me.

And to Twisted-Twilighter for laughing at Jasper's comment---_ He'd better be not his cous--_ . =) It made me smile that it made her laugh.

Here's chapter 5!

* * *

Jasper stopped on his tracks. _He called me, what? Major Whitlock? What the---_

"Why do you know me?" Jasper's voice was cool, but it was deadly. Cheiffer wore a smirk on his handsome face and there was mocking tone in his voice.

"Who doesn't know the Major-- the most prominent figure during the first vampire wars?" Cheiffer asked quite calmly. "I have known it was you, Major. I might be a nomad, but everywhere I've been, you had always been a topic."

Jasper's left brow rose while his eyes narrowed. "So you are a nomad, huh?" he asked, looking straight at Cheiffer's eyes. Jasper has guessed that, but still---

"I can see that… but you do have a reason for coming here, don't you?" Jasper asked suspiciously.

Cheiffer simply nodded.

Jasper was getting quite irritated. He has been reading Cheiffer's emotions since he arrived and all he can feel from the red-haired vamp was boredom.

_Boredom? He said he knew what I have done an all he felt was boredom? _Jasper thought with skepticism. He expected Cheiffer to feel at least a little anxiety or fear just like what vampires who meet him, feel.

_Hell, even Carlisle was scared of me when he saw me and my damn scars. _Jasper thought frustratingly.

"Hey, are you doing that?"

Cheiffer's accusing voice made Jasper look at him. Cheiffer was pulling at his hair and his face was that of irritation.

_I must have been projecting. _Jasper thought smugly. He reined his emotions and looked at Cheiffer straight in the eyes. "Doing what?" he asked casually.

Cheiffer narrowed his eyes at him and looked at him for a second before answering "Nothing".

They stood looking at each other for awhile before Cheiffer sat comfortably at a boulder and let out an unnecessary breath.

"Okay, Major, I will not tell you anything unless you ask it, so fire away," Cheiffer said. Jasper crossed his arms in front of him and leaned on a tree.

"Okay, then, let's get directly to it. What is your intention to Bella?" Jasper narrowed his eyes at Cheiffer. "It's Bella isn't it, Cheiffer?" he asked, his voice sending chills.

Cheiffer nodded again.

"Yes, Major, she is the reason I am here."

Jasper growled, unable to stop himself as he jumped in front of Cheiffer and held the front of his shirt, causing him to stand up from the boulder.

"What did you say?" His tone was venomous, enough to scare a hundred newborns away. He saw Cheiffer flinched and caught fear from his emotions. Jasper smiled to himself.

_Finally, fear._

---000---

_Fuck. I slipped. _Cheiffer thought, trying very hard to stop the fear coming off of him. He was scared. The moment he saw the Major, he was already scared, but the presence of Bella and her brothers made it easy for him to mask his fear.

But since he felt the Major's presence, he couldn't help but lose concentration. Jasper's presence was unnerving. The blonde vampire has a different aura--- it speaks of undeniable strength, grace, willpower, danger, and quiet dignity. Someone, whom other vampires should know, as not one to upset. Jasper was someone worthy of anyone's fear.

_And now he could fucking kill me. _Cheiffer thought as his yellow orbs met the black orbs of Jasper.

Cheiffer's fear increased and he saw a devilish smirk form on Jasper's lips.

_Fuck me. He could read my emotions now. So much for my gift of masking. Fuck, Cheiffer, concentrate please, concentrate. _

He tried to remember the vampire's words. The vampire who sent him.

_**Do not underestimate the Major, Cheiffer. Don't let him get to you. I knew him quite well. The more you show your fear, the more he'll want to rip you to pieces. Confuse him with your emotions. That is the key to your guaranteed survival from the Major's powers. He couldn't kill you as long as you are keeping him curious. **_

Cheiffer tried to concentrate. He sorted his emotions and channeled them. He let Jasper feel what he only wants him to feel.

It worked. Judging from the confused look on Jasper's face, he made it. Cheiffer let out a small sigh of relief as Jasper slowly released him from his grip.

"How the hell did you do that?" Jasper asked, his tone that of frustration. He was tugging at his hair.

Cheiffer hopped back a few steps away from where Jasper was standing and flattened the front of his shirt as he answered his question.

"I didn't do anything, Major."

Jasper looked at him with dagger eyes. "Do not fucking lie to me, red-head. I felt your fear, but you easily shifted your emotion to that of boredom. I'm an empath, asshole, you couldn't fool me. Not even freaking bipolar people can do that as easily as you did." He took small steps towards Cheiffer. Cheiffer unconsciously stepped back. The look on Jasper's face was enough of a warning sign for him.

"I suggest you tell me the truth, Cheiffer," Jasper warned. His tone indicating he will not have any problem of killing him.

Cheiffer sighed. _Fuck what the vampire wants me to do. I have to tell the Major the truth or I will not even get to see the vampire wars._

Cheiffer was a skilled fighter, thanks to his life as a vampire nomad. His lifestyle taught him everything there is to survive.

But he knows he is no match with the Major.

_I am just one among the many who knows not to mess with him. He is a legend. _Cheiffer thought.

"All right, all right, I'll tell you the truth," Cheiffer said. Jasper stopped moving towards him, but his posture didn't relax, which told Cheiffer he needs to tell at least a _few _truths if he wants to keep his head.

"Please relax, Major, I will tell you the truth about who I am and what my purpose is, okay?"

Jasper didn't say anything, which made Cheiffer frown. But since Jasper didn't make any move either, Cheiffer continued.

"So… I am Cheiffer, a nomad. I originally came from Canada. Saskatchewan. I've been a nomad for almost sixty years now. I hop from country to country, the reason why I haven't acquired any accent."

Cheiffer continued as Jasper is not offering any reaction.

"I was bitten by a nomad too. I loved hiking when I was my age. I went alone that night I was bitten because my friends didn't feel any nature tripping. I was looking for a place to set up camp, when I heard a melodious singing voice. I was captivated, at the same time intrigued. So I followed the voice."

"I came into a waterfall and there's where I saw her. She was bathing. I could only see her tiny perfect body. I would have mistaken her for a child if she doesn't have those gorgeous curves. She was so petite and her skin was flawless. I didn't know I was gazing at her until I found myself looking at a pair of bright red eyes. And before I could register anything, I felt something sharp on my neck and I just felt myself weaken by the moment. Then I blacked out."

"I felt the worst pain for three days. Fire. It's like bathing in fire. When I woke up, I just found out what I am when I caught scent of a hiker and I just had the urge to attack him and to drain his blood. That was my first and last slip."

"I moved out of Canada, not caring about my what my family and friends will think. I am just concerned about their safety from me."

"I reached America. I starved for days, not yet realizing animal blood can be an alternative. I developed control by desensitizing myself from the smell of humans, but it was hard. They smell soooo good though I'm quite proud that I haven't slipped once after my first."

"There came a time when my hunger became unbearable. It was a blessing in disguise that I was in a town I visited when I was human and I knew there was a hospital nearby. I stole blood. Since then, I've been stealing blood donations from town hospitals. They're cold, but they still tasted good for me. I lived like that for a few years."

"And then I came across another vampire. He's also a nomad. I came across him when he's feeding from a human. I just watched him, you know, watched him drain the young woman. Her blood smelled delicious, but I just had my eight bags of donated blood."

"After he fed, we talked for a few hours. I opened up to him, regarding my want not to feed on human blood because I don't want to be a monster. That's when he told me something about a vampire named Carlisle and his coven."

Jasper flinched a little, which Cheiffer noticed.

"You know Carlisle, Major?"

Jasper narrowed his eyes at him. Cheiffer frowned and continued.

"I tried the vegetarian lifestyle. I guess my eyes were my first saving grace when you caught sight of me. If they were red, you would have ripped me to pieces when you saw me."

Jasper nodded approvingly, but he did not say anything.

Cheiffer continued. "So there… I became a vegetarian. I almost do not crave human blood anymore… until I smelled Bella's blood."

With these words, Jasper let out a growl and was bent into a crouch. Cheiffer's fear increased, but he remained calm. He raised his palms as if in surrender.

"Wait, Jasper, do not overreact. You have to understand me. I was passing by this town, full of so many humans, but I wasn't the least bit disturbed. When I passed by the local high school, that's when I smelled it. A blood so enticing it's causing some sort of frenzy inside me and that's just the smell. I followed her scent and it led me to that mansion."

"You have another reason than that, Cheiffer. I can feel your hesitation about something," Jasper growled. Cheiffer nodded.

"Yes, there is another reason. I am part of a coven, Jasper, temporarily, just so I can at least have a chance of survival at the coming vampire wars. Nomads need to be part of a coven for it so I became one. Unlike normal covens, whose members already have a sort of bond, we nomads who formed a coven do not know how this _choosing a fighter_ meant. Were there criteria or something? All I know is that the fighter will meet his singer, which was not a very easy criterion since some vampires, even before the announcement of the vampire wars, have come across their singers and they drained them, unable to resist their blood."

"So I called my coven after I found Bella. They told me that none of them had met their singers yet, which made us all decide that I am indeed the fighter. Or maybe not. I still doubt it. Because I believe, Bella is your singer, Major?"

"Yes!" Jasper said. "That is fucking impossible. And you seemed to have incredible control over her blood if she really is your singer," Jasper said suspiciously.

Cheiffer frowned. "She is my singer, Jasper. You do not know how much it's taking me not to drain her when I saw her. I'm good at masking emotions, Jasper. That's my power."

_I'm sorry I couldn't keep that from him. That's the only way he could believe me. _Cheiffer thought of his apology to the vampire who sent him.

Jasper's eyebrow rose. Cheiffer relaxed as Jasper's posture also relaxed.

"So that was really your doing?"

Cheiffer nodded. "Yes. I don't want you to feel I'm fucking scared of you. But here I am telling you about it. But you still can't make me reveal all my emotions to you. I'm sorry, Major. That's my only defense against possible enemies. It's a weak one compared to yours. You said you're an empath, right?"

Jasper nodded and crossed his arms in front of him. "I still don't trust you, Cheiffer. I just want to clear that."

Cheiffer nodded. "I know, Major. But at least I can thank you for listening to me without ripping my head off."

Jasper smiled grimly. "That's what I like to do, Cheiffer. After all, I do not want you to be a danger for Bella. You know what the singer means for the coven, right?"

Cheiffer nodded. "Yes. So I'll keep her safe too," he said as if saying "duh". Jasper smirked.

"I don't believe she is your singer, Cheiffer. She is my singer. I have proofs," Jasper answered, thinking about Alice's recent phone call and Carlisle's information. "And I almost killed her, Cheiffer. You would have been like me if she was."

Cheiffer did not answer. He felt he was off the hook for the moment.

Jasper assessed his emotions. All he felt was calmness. _He's fucking hiding his emotions from me again. _He thought.

"All right. Cheiffer, you may stay. But if I found your actions a threat to Bella and her family's safety in anyway, I will kill you, you understand? Reading emotions is not my only way of assessing if someone is a threat." There was clear warning in Jasper's voice.

Cheiffer nodded. _I'll just consult the vampire when we talk again._ He thought.

They stood there for quite a long time just studying each other until they both saw each other start to illuminate. They haven't noticed that it's almost the crack of dawn. They looked at each other, understanding dawned on their faces.

They both took off for a run back to the mansion. They needed to be inside it before the sun fully comes out.

---000---

Bella woke up from the chirping of the birds, a smile creeping on her face as she stretched. She sat up straight and flexed her arms.

"What a beautiful Sunday," she muttered as she gazed out of her window. The sun hasn't risen yet, and the effect of it peeking from the clouds was exquisite.

Bella stood up from bed and opened a window. She leaned on the ledge and inhaled the fresh morning air, eyes closed. A satisfied smile grazed on her full lips.

She opened her eyes. "I wonder if Jasper had a good night's sleep," she muttered.

"Fuck!" Bella exclaimed. "Where did that come from? Isabella, did you just wonder if Jasper Fucking Whitlock had a good sleep? Why do you care?"

Bella started pacing her room while talking aloud to herself.

"Come on, Bella, you know very well why, you like him!"

"Fuck me. Did I just say that? Yes, I did!"

Bella groaned as she sat at the edge of her bed.

"Shucks, you even dreamt of him, the reason why you are especially chipper this morning, Swan," she reminded herself. "Shit, I did," she admitted as she collapsed back down on bed and closed her eyes as she remembered her dream.

_**(The Dream)**_

Bella went home from school alone. She did not wait for her brothers anymore as they told her they will have a guys' night out.

She hopped onto their front porch and inserted her key. She went inside and closed the door behind her. She went straight to the living room and sat down to watch television. It's her chance to watch her favorite TV shows because her brothers were not around.

Bella got the remote control and surfed for her favorite shows.

That's when she heard it. The sound of pots banging in the kitchen.

"Oh, my… I forgot all about him."

She forgot that Emmett's cousin, Jasper, was here right now in their house for a visit. Bella clicked the TV off, got her bag, and made her way quietly towards the long staircase. She doesn't want to disturb Jasper. Yes, he was kind to her, a little bit sweet—exactly the reason why Bella was avoiding him. She's been uncomfortable around him because she was very much attracted to him.

On the way to the staircase, Bella needs to pass by the kitchen and she knew Jasper will be there. She bowed her head and walked straight, passing the kitchen.

Only to bump straight right into a hard surface. Bella looked up. She blushed.

The hard surface was Jasper's chest. Jasper's bare, chiseled chest. And Jasper was looking down at her with amusement in his golden eyes.

"I didn't hear you come in, Isabella," he drawled with that Southern accent that instantly made Bella's panties wet.

_And fuck me if I hate Isabella coming from his mouth. I hate to be called by it, but coming from his sweet mouth, it sounded so good. Makes me want to hear him say it every time. _Bella thought. _And fuck me, look at that chest… _

Bella's eyes roamed his naked upper body, while involuntarily licking her lips.

_I wonder how he tastes… _Bella thought curiously.

Before she knew it, her hands had made their way to Jasper's chest. Her palm and fingers tracing patterns on his upper body.

It was when she heard him hiss that she realized what she's been doing.

She blushed as she reluctantly removed her hands off his chest and averted her gaze. "I… I'm sorry, Jasper," she whispered, but Jasper noticed her fingers wiggling, as if she wants to touch him more. Jasper tried to catch Bella's eyes.

"Look at me, Bella." Jasper used his commanding tone when Bella wouldn't look at him. Bella lifted her head up to meet his gaze.

She gasped. His eyes were dark. Almost black. He looked predatory. Bella's lust increased. Jasper looked dangerously yummy.

"Touch me, Bella." Jasper's voice was raspy and dangerously low. Sexy. "I want your hot little hands on me, Bella. Touch me. I am allowing you to touch me."

_Fuck me if I didn't. _Bella thought. Her hands immediately darted their way back to his body, starting from his hair. Bella combed her fingers to his silky blonde locks, softly tugging, massaging. They felt soft and smooth on her fingers.

Her hands found their way down to his neck. She traced his collar bones with his fingers and immediately replaced them with her tongue. She heard him let out a soft moan while his hands wrapped on her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Bella…"

"Jasper…"

"Stop now before you regret anything, Swan. I'm afraid I'm not so much for control and what you're doing to me is not making it easier." Jasper said through clenched teeth.

Bella swallowed a lump in her throat. "I won't regret anything, Jasper," she whispered.

_Fuck, I wished my voice sounded sexy._

Before her self-esteem left her, she decided to let her hands explore him again, causing Jasper to roll his eyes at the back of his head. While Bella's hands were on his narrow waist, her tongue was tasting his chest. His wonderfully sculpted chest.

She flicked her tongue at one of his nipples and sucked on it. Jasper's breath caught. Emboldened by the sound he made, Bella did the same to the other.

"Fuck, Jasper, I didn't know you taste as good as you look," Bella admitted while sucking continuously on his nipples.

And before she knew it, she was suddenly straddled onto him, her legs wrapped around his narrow waist, and Jasper was sucking on her collar bone. She was pushed against the wall.

Jasper trailed open-mouthed kisses on Bella's jaw. Bella wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck, enjoying the way his cold tongue felt on her hot skin.

"Jas—per…" Bella moaned as Jasper lavished her neck with his tongue while his hands were making their way inside her sweater.

"Fuck!" Bella hissed as Jasper's hands found their way to her breasts. He cupped each breast and kneaded them expertly with his hands. Bella's breath caught.

"So soft, Bella, so warm," Jasper whispered, his lips still on her neck.

"Oh… Jasper… that feels sooo good…" Bella moaned, her eyes closed. Her hands tangled on Jasper's hair as he continued to taste her skin.

Jasper's hand went down slowly. Feeling Bella's soft skin. Teasing. Caressing. His hands traced circular patterns on her stomach, making Bella arch her back.

"Jasper…. more… please…." Bella begged. She wanted him a few more inches down.

"What, Bella? I can't hear you." His hands were now at the waistband of her jeans. He snapped the buttons open and slowly brought the zipper down, exposing her lace underwear. Jasper palmed her center lightly and he can already feel the moist center.

Jasper nipped at her earlobe. "You're already wet for me, baby… so wet..."

Bella groaned in frustration, which made Jasper chuckle.

"Jasper, more! Please… Stop teasing me!" Her center is already aching. Aching for his touch. Aching for his tongue. Yes, she wants his tongue on her.

"I can't hear you, baby," he whispered on her ears.

"Jasper…. more!" She gasped as he felt his hand slowly go inside her panties.

Jasper trailed kisses on her neck. "All right, sweetheart… close your eyes… I'll give you what you want. You want that, don't you?"

"Yes, Jasper, I want that. I want you inside of me. I want your tongue and fingers inside my clit! Please, Jasper," Bella begged. Jasper lifted his head to look down on her face. She was looking at him with too much emotion in her eyes.

Jasper smiled. He slowly brought his head down. Bella lifted her face to meet his for a kiss.

But Jasper brought his head lower, his lips grazing her neck. Bella smiled.

"You sure love my neck, cowboy," Bella whispered.

"I sure do, Bella," Jasper answered.

Then she felt it. Sharp and cold steel on her neck.

Jasper bit her.

_**(End of Dream)**_

Bella opened her eyes, her heart beating fast. Except for the last part, the dream was quite erotic.

"Yeah.. very erotic," she muttered, her cheeks getting warm just at the thought of the dream. "Well, as long as doesn't bite me, I'm in."

She covered her face with her hands, embarrassed at what she just said.

Then she felt it. Sticky liquid on her forehead.

She removed her right hand from her face, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed in full embarrassment now. "What the--- did I just fucking come at the memory of a dream?"

She felt her pajama bottom.

It was wet.

"Fuck me," she said. She immediately jumped out of bed, snatched her towel and made her way to the bathroom.

Bella was taking a shower, with her I-pod speakers on full volume, distracting herself from her dream.

She didn't hear the doorbell ring.

---000---

Carlisle was driving back to the Cullen mansion with an aching head—if that was even possible for a vampire. It was in this case.

Carlisle was never a fan of violence. The coming vampire war is something he personally doesn't favor, but he also knew participating on it at least gives their family a fifty percent chance of survival. He already knew what happened to those covens who proclaimed their family wouldn't participate--- they were already resting in peace. If peace was even for a vampire.

_Jasper. _His name was brought up unconsciously on Carlisle's head. But it was of no surprise. They are all worried about Jasper. They knew he had found his singer, their family's savior at the vampire wars, and Jasper is currently watching over her, careful not to be consumed by the smell and call of her blood.

_Because once Jasper couldn't control himself and drink from her, it will be the end for us all. We will not be there to help him. No matter how strong he is, an attack from different coven spies will be too much even for him. He will die together with his singer. _Carlisle thought, shuddering. He couldn't imagine Jasper, what more of Jasper dying for them. He just couldn't.

_I just couldn't. _Carlisle declared in his thoughts. He closed his eyes and continued to drive, his other senses taking over for him as he thought about the meeting he has just attended after his hospital shift.

_**(Flashback)**_

Carlisle knocked at castle doors. He shivered, not because of coldness but because of the eerie sight of the place. The castle stood on a rocky hill, surrounded by a dead forest.

_And it looked dead. _Carlisle thought with weak humor. He hated going here, in this world which reminds him he isn't a human. But everyone agreed it was best to hold the meetings her so it just won't be far from human eyes; humans couldn't really locate this world.

As usual, the brass doors were opened for him by two tall hooded figures, whose faces were unseen. He was led through the castle stone halls until they reached the familiar two-doors with the face of a frightening gargoyle attached to it. One of the hooded figures said something, though it sounded more like a hiss. The gargoyle's mouth lit red and opened. The two hooded figures moved aside to let Carlisle pass.

The door closed behind him and he was greeted by the sight of the same room and the same faces.

Carlisle nodded at the vampire seated at the head of the 100-seat long table and made his way to his own seat. The vampire is young, by existence, but is already the deadliest vampire, in existence, today. He is the forger of the idea of the second vampire war. Vampires refer to him as _**the Chief.**_ He gave Carlisle a curt nod and continued his conversation with the head of the South Africa coven.

Carlisle quietly sat on his seat and looked around the table. There are still a few vacant chairs. The other heads of the covens haven't arrived yet.

_They're probably all reluctant to go here. Even more reluctant than me. _Carlisle thought. Some of those still missing were heads of the covens who secretly share Carlisle's dislike of the meetings; not because they told Carlisle, but because Carlisle knew them and were friends with them: Siobhan of the Irish coven, Eleazar of the Denali coven; and Zafrina of the Amazon coven.

Carlisle let out a small sigh, which got the attention of the vampire beside him.

"Well, well, Carlisle Cullen, getting so much used to human traits now, aren't we?"

Carlisle looked at the vampire and pasted a fake smile on his face for a greeting.

"Hello, Aro," Carlisle said coolly. Aro Volturi is the son of the first Aro, who was killed during the first vampire wars. He inherited his father's gift of being able to see everything when he touched a person's hand. So when Aro offered his hand for Carlisle to shake, Carlisle didn't take it; he merely nodded.

Aro laughed at Carlisle's reluctance as he put his hand down at the table. "Secretive now are we, my friend?"

Carlisle offered a sarcastic grin. "I am just exercising caution, Aro. After all, I do not want you to see anything, do I?" he said. Aro's smile turned grim, but it was a smile nevertheless.

"Your statement interests me suddenly, Carlisle," Aro said. "It seems your coven will be a competition indeed for this war. And who is the fighter in your coven again? The Major, right? Major Jasper Whitlock?"

Carlisle did not answer Aro. It was already enough that he had said something absurd to him. Aro' smile widened, as if he read Carlisle's thoughts without holding his hand.

"Worried that you said something to clue me in, Carlisle? Too late my friend, too late. I now have to watch you, I guess," Aro said, his tone obviously delighted. "Oh, and always check with the Major. You could never be sure for his safety." Aro winked at Carlisle and turned his back on him just as the Chief spoke. His voice sounded like an echo from a tunnel.

"_**WE COULD NOT WAIT FOR THE OTHERS. I ASSURE YOU THEY WILL HAVE CORRESPONDING PUNISHMENT FOR THEIR BEHAVIOR."**_

There was manic glint on the red eyes of the Chief.

"_**I WANT UPDATES ON THE PROGRESS OF EACH COVEN."**_

Each representative of the covens gave their updates regarding the status of their family's preparations for the vampire wars. Everyone had said they hadn't made any progress, but Carlisle knew that all of them were lying.

_We need to lie to survive longer. _Carlisle thought. _If we say we already found our savior, it's just like saying 'you may kill my coven' in another way._

The Chief did not utter a word after the updates. He just summoned a hooded figure and whispered something to his ear that not even a vampire's sensitive ear could hear. The hooded figure disappeared out of the room. The Chief looked at each coven representative.

"_**I HOPE YOU ARE BEING TRUTHFUL. YOU KNOW I WILL KNOW IF YOUR FIGHTERS FOUND THEIR SINGERS. I FOUND OUT ABOUT TANYA'S SINGER…" **_

Gasps were heard around the table. Carlisle's mouth was agape.

"…_**HER FAMILY DID NOT TELL ME TANYA FOUND HIM. BUT BEAUTIFUL TANYA COULDN'T STOP HERSELF AND TOOK A SIP OF THE WONDERFUL BLOOD… AND VOILA! I AM TELLING YOU, NOTHING GOOD COMES OUT OF LYING."**_

The Chief laughed. Carlisle had the urge to behead him right there and then, but he stopped himself. He let anger be converted to his worry over Eleazar's family.

_Are they all dead now? Is that the reason Eleazar's not here? Oh please God… no… _Carlisle was thinking.

"_**I TOLD YOU ALL, AFTER YOU'VE FOUND WHAT YOU NEED TO FIND, BRING YOUR COVENS HERE AND YOU'LL BE SAFE. THERE'S NO NEED TO HIDE IN HERE. NO VAMPIRE WILL DARE HURT YOUR COVEN IF YOU ARE UNDER MY PROTECTION."**_

_Protection my ass. _Carlisle thought sarcastically and he rarely curses. _How can they even protect our covens if even before we reach this place, we're all dead--- the other covens wanting to eliminate competition before the real fight even starts. Bullshit._

"_**CARLISLE, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?"**_

"Nothing, Chief, nothing at all," Carlisle lied. The Chief smiled.

"_**NOTHING? YOU ARE NOT EVEN CONCERNED ABOUT THE WHEREABOUTS OF YOUR FRIEND, ELEAZAR, AND HIS FAMILY? HAS THE GOOD DOCTOR CHANGED?**_**"**

The Chief emphasized the word, _doctor_, with a mocking tone in his voice. A few snickers were heard around the table, including Aro's laugh. Carlisle's fists, which were on the table, clenched. He immediately put them under the table.

"I am worried, Chief, more than you can imagine. Eleazar has been a good friend. His family is like our extended family. I am hoping…" Carlisle looked at the Chief, who is sneering at him. Carlisle continued. "…hoping that you have given him the chance."

Carlisle's words earned another mocking laugh from the Chief.

"_**DON'T WORRY, CARLISLE, I HAVE GIVEN ELEAZAR A CHANCE. EVEN THE BEAUTIFUL CARMEN. EVEN GARRETT, THEIR SON…"**_

The Chief turned towards the others.

"… _**BUT I DON'T THINK ELEAZAR WILL BE COMING AT THIS MEETING SOON. HE NEEDS TIME TO… ER… GRIEVE."**_

The Chief laughed again. It was taking Carlisle every ounce of patience not to show his anger and grief for his friend's fate.

Then something dawned on Carlisle. He tried to remain cam as he addressed the Chief.

"Chief," Carlisle started. The Chief raised an eyebrow, indicating that Carlisle may continue. "You didn't… well you said… the punishment… You didn't punish Eleazar and his family for Eleazar's no-show in this meeting, did you Chief? I mean you knew the reason why…" Carlisle's voice faltered.

"_**VERY BOLD, CULLEN. YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO DO. BUT TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, NO, I DIDN'T. WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS DAUGHTER WAS PUNISHMENT ENOUGH. BUT I COULD NOT SAY THE SAME FOR SIOBHAN AND ZAFRINA. THEIR ABSENCE IN TODAY'S MEETING WAS UNEXPLAINABLE."**_

Carlisle suddenly felt cold in spite of him being a vampire. The Chief turned his gaze away from him.

"_**I EXPECT PROGRESS IN THE NEXT MEETING OR ELSE… I'M AFRAID I HAVE TO TAKE MATTERS INTO MY OWN HANDS AND I DARESAY WE WILL HAVE LESSER COVENS TO ELIMINATE IN THE VAMPIRE WARS."**_

Another menacing laugh. All the vampire heads of covens went out of the room without another word to each other. Even Aro was quiet. The Chief taking matters into his own hands meant danger for all of them. They have no choice but to announce their progress in the next meeting.

_Maybe it's time for Jasper to reveal who he is to his singer. _Carlisle thought as he got into his car. _But he's just seen her for a couple of days. God I've got to consult Alice when I get home. _

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Carlisle pulled into his driveway. He saw Edward waiting for him at the front porch with a mixture of emotions on his face.

Carlisle let out a sigh, a habit he developed because of interaction with humans. He got out of his car at a human pace. From the look on Edward's face, he knew he has seen the flashback on his head. Because of his own feelings, he forgot he has a mind reader for a son.

"Edward…"

Edward shook his head. "I grieve for Tanya, Carlisle, I really do. We should visit Eleazar and Carmen soon. And Garrett, I couldn't imagine how he feels. I do not want to imagine. The lost of a mate… it's… the worst."

Then Edward looked at Carlisle. "But we have a few problems on our own, Carlisle." Carlisle nodded, waiting for Edward to continue. Edward took an unnecessary deep breath.

"Rosalie… has left to find Jasper and I need to find her," Edward said. Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, but Edward stopped him.

"Carlisle, please take care of Kate for me, she…" Edward's voice faltered. Carlisle placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "… she doesn't know about my plan. She and Alice had gone for a hunt. I told Esme my plans and even though she's worried and sad, she understands why I have to follow Rosalie. Just promise me to not let Kate out of your sight. I know her, she'll follow me. She's a very stubborn woman." Edward said, smiling a little, but Carlisle could see the pain in his eyes.

Carlisle nodded. "I promise, son. But please be careful. I don't trust the Chief nor do I trust the other covens. After all, this vampire wars will be the survival of the fittest. Do not trust anyone easily. That is all I am asking of you."

Edward nodded. "I will remember that, Dad. Uhmm… I'll… I'll go now, before they're back from the hunt… I don't want to see… Kate before I go." Edward was looking at the ground as he said this. Carlisle nodded. He pulled Edward towards him and embraced him.

"Call me once you found Rosalie, all right? Just exercise caution when you do call," Carlisle said. "And send Jasper our regards."

Edward nodded. "I'll just say a quick goodbye to Esme."

---000---

"**Emmett, she's your fucking cousin. Stop lusting over her!"**

"**Dude, I swear she isn't my cousin and she's fucking hot, dude!"**

Jasper and Cheiffer stopped on their tracks at the sound of Jacob's and Emmett's voices. They glanced at each other. Cheiffer shrugged. They are on their way back to the house and because of their sensitive hearing they can already hear the voices coming from the house. They paused to hear more of the conversation.

"**Have you heard her? She's his sister and he is your cousin so she is your cousin too!"**

Jasper stiffened. Cheiffer noticed it.

"Are you all right, Major?" Cheiffer asked curiously. Jasper gave him a curt nod as he listened more to the conversation.

"**Maybe she's adopted, Jake. Stop torturing me, please? Someone hot as that couldn't be related to me…"**

Jasper and Cheiffer heard a laugh.

"**Did you just hear what you said? I told you, Jasper's family got the good genes. Fuck, man, couldn't you see the resemblance? Wavy, blonde hair, fucking golden eyes? Their biological siblings! Might even be twins!"**

"**Noooo…. Please nooooo…."**

"Fuck," Jasper muttered and immediately took off for a run. Cheiffer followed him, not asking anything. The look on the Major's face halted Cheiffer from saying anything.

They arrived at the grounds surrounding the mansion. That's when Cheiffer smelled it.

"Shit. Another vampire, Major Whitlock," he declared and a growl escaped from his throat. Jasper glared at him, which made Cheiffer relax his stance. Jasper can feel his overwhelming curiosity. Jasper sighed.

"Do not fucking make a mistake of attacking my sister, Cheiffer," he warned.

Cheiffer's mouth fell agape. He was clearly shocked. Jasper could feel it emanating from him.

"What?"

Jasper sighed again. "Yeah. It's Rosalie, my adoptive sister. There is no mistaking that scent," he said as he started walking towards the house at a human pace. Cheiffer followed him quietly. He could almost feel Jasper's weariness at the news. It seemed he wasn't excited to see his sister.

_My, my, I've got to report this. _Cheiffer thought.

* * *

**AN: **Cheiffer needs to lie about some things, but who said Jasper didn't think he was lying? After all, he's our MAJOR.

Bella will learn the secret soon. And yes, Jasper will be with Bella soon too. There will be a chapter dedicated for the development of their feelings. Also, there might be a lot of unnamed vampires yet, but you will soon know who they are. They're not new characters. Cheiffer will be the only character here not on Twilight.

Next chapter: Cheiffer and Jasper enroll at the high school.

Please review! Thanks!

And oh. Sorry for updating this first before WBTAF. I have my reasons.=) But just to make it clear, I'm not abandoning it.


End file.
